gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Charge
Operation: Charge is a fictional game by the user Perk-a-Cola. Operation: Charge is a first-person shooter game set in the year 2130. Note: The controls of the game are written as if it was played on a Xbox 360. Story Opening Cut Scene First person view of a man eating dinner in a big hall/room filled with over 1000 people all wereing a white shrit with a small number on the cest of the shirt (every one's number is different). And even know there is a very large amount of people in this hall no one is talking or making a sound. Sortly after a couple of grards open 4 different double doors and over a megaphone a soft calm female voice say "Time to go back to test chambers". All the people in the hall get up (still in silence) and walk to wards the doors. It then shows a big line full of people and many doors on the wall each person lines up in order till they get till there door. The screen cuts to black and shows the person from the hall who the player has been watching find his door and open it. He then sits on a bed and the screen cuts to black again and then fades back in with 2 gards oping the door of the person the player has been watching he is taken by the gards it then fades to black again and fades back in to another door were the unknown man is left by himself. A megaphone makes a static noice in the corner of the room and the same calm voice before say "Welcome to test chamber, '''Charge 107'. Your job is to test your new power please put on your protective body armor which will apear in a second''". Some titles on the floor rise pulling up the amor with them the unkown man picks up the armor and puts it on. After that the megaphone makes a static noice and says "Now that you have your protective body armor please walk towards the targets". Training level This level continues from the cut scene but now the player has controll over the unkown man. The voice from the megaphone tells you to concentrate your focues on zapping target one (the target is a outline/upperbody of a person) (then the game tells you to hold down the B button) (xbox button layout) and a zap/stream of electricity will come from they players arm and hit the target (if aimed correctly). Then the megaphone will say "now try and hit the target with this weapon". A SMG 'will apear from the ground simlar to the way the armor did. The gun can be picked up by the player (by holding the X button). When picked up the player has to go back to the targets and shoot the following 3 targets in front of him. After that is done the megaphone will say ''"now focues your energy on to your gun" (by holding X with a fully loaded gun) and then electricity will come from your hands and go on to they players gun (this will make the gun powerfuler than before) and then the player will do the same thing as last time (kill 3 targets) but it will more faster as the gun is more powerful. Campaign Weapons Online Weapons '''Armor health:100 (regenerates over time) Health: 50 Total: 200 MP5 Stats: *'Weapons Class: '''SMG *'Damage:' 110 - 60 *'Mag Size/Maximum Ammunition:' 30 / 300 *'Reload Time:' 2 seconds *'Rate of Fire: Fast *'''Recoil: Low *'Penetration:' Low *'Fire Mode:' Automatic *'Mobility: '''High Weapons Sound Examples: * USP *'Weapons Class: Pistol/Sidearm *'''Damage: 40 - 30 *'Mag Size'/Maximum Ammunition: '8 / 32 *'Reload Time: 1.5 seconds *'Rate of Fire: '''low *'Recoil:' Medium *'Penetration:' High *'Fire Mode: Semi-Automatic *'Mobility: '''Very High Weapons Sound Examples: * AK-47 *'Weapons Class: 'Assault Rilfe *'Damage: 160 - 110 *'Mag Size'/Maximum Ammunition: '45 / 180 *'Reload Time: 2.5 seconds *'Rate of Fire: '''Medium *'Recoil:' High *'Penetration:' Medium *'Fire Mode: Automatic *'Mobility: '''Medium Weapons Sound Examples: * M1014 *'Weapons Class: 'Shotgun *'Damage: 190 - 80 *'Mag Size'/Maximum Ammunition: '6 / 24 *'Reload Time: 4 Seconds *'Rate of Fire: '''Low *'Recoil:' High *'Penetration:' High *'Fire Mode:' Pump Action *'Mobility: '''Medium Weapons Sound Examples: * Category:PaC's FanFics Category:Video Games Category:Games